Tahnastyx
|weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117|habitats = Ancient Basin, Salt Plains, Wildspire Waste and Guiding Lands|image = |titles = Marsupial Shell Beast|names = Armadilloroo|move = None}}Tahnastyx '''are a large and heavily armored species of marsupial Fanged Beasts. These monsters were first introduced in '''Monster Hunter: Evolution. Physiology Tahnastyx is a large bodied omnivore with a short neck and a long powerful tail. The back of a Tahnastyx is covered in thick pangolin-like carapace and long echidna-like quills. The forelimbs of a Tahnastyx are robust and covered in a armadillo-like carapace and have a large horn-like spine over the shoulder, the knuckles and fingers of a Tahnastyx are long and thick and end in powerful claws. The hindlimbs of a Tahnastyx are bear-like in appearance and are as powerful as they look. The skull is large and similar to that of a kangaroo with a leathery beak-like snout, the teeth found within its jaws are large, yet simple in shape. The large tail is structurally similar to that of a doedicurus and has a thick club at the end covered in mace-like spikes. Behavior Tahnastyx are generally docile and not aggressive, however when encountering large predators or approached by a hunter they are known to lash out in defense. When approached by hunters or predators that haven't attacked them they are known to take a defensive stance and their armored plates will become more vibrant in color, changing from a dark brown to a red. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Tahnastyx occupy a high niche in the food chain, being capable of defending themselves from most predators. The only real threat for an adult Tahnastyx would be powerful elder dragons and elder dragon level monsters. Behavior towards Other Monsters Tahnastyx are not bothered by the presence of smaller herbivores but can become agitated and lash out against other large monsters and predators. When encountering a threat a Tahnastyx will stand its ground rather than flee. Tracks Tahnastyx will leave behind "Large Knuckle Marks". It will also leave behind torn up carrier ant and termite mounds if it feeds on them. Specific Locale Interactions Tahnastyx will feed on carrier ant and termites by breaking the mounds with its powerful claws and consuming them. Special Behaviors Tahnastyx has a chance to knock out or stun other monsters in its turf wars regardless of their size by hitting them in the head with its powerful tail. Abilities Tahnastyx are powerful creatures with thick armor that is able to deflect most blows. They are capable of lashing out with their powerful arms and sharp claws with deadly swipes and punches. Their jaws can also give a fearsome bite. The powerful tail of the Tahnastyx is capable of smashing boulders and creating small tremors. Rage and Tired States * Rage State:''' '''Tahnastyx starts to huff steam from its nostrils and its attacks become more powerful and quicker. * Tired State: Tahnastyx will fail to preform certain attacks and its movements will become slower. Mounts Tahnastyx can be mounted in three locations. It can be mounted on its head, back and tail. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Metatheria * Order: Diprotodontia * Suborder: Megalodiprotodontia * Family: Pseudopholidota * Subfamily: Carapamanidae * Genus: Tahnastyx * Species: T. novemcinctus Tahnastyx is a member of the Fanged Beasts class but is a very primitive member of the group. Habitat Range Tahnastyx prefers warmer habitats with little tree cover, so it can frequently be found inhabiting deserts and grasslands habitats like the Barren Basin and Infinite Prairie. Reports have been noted that it inhabits the Salt Plains as well but these have yet to be confirmed by the research guild. Ecological Niche Tahnastyx is a large and powerful herbivore that has very few predators allowing it to sit high on the food chain. Predators like Delex, Ludroth, Royal Ludroth and Tetsucabra stand no chance taking down a Tahnastyx and most top predators like Seregios and Tigrex while capable of putting up a serious fight against a Tahnastyx wouldn't risk attacking one due to its armor and fearsome tail. Only truly powerful predators like Bazelgeuse and Ryatroxos are capable of preying upon such an herbivore. Glavenus have also been known to try to hunt Tahnastyx but they rarely succeed in doing so. Biological Adaptions Tahnastyx has evolved rock hard armored scales that offer excellent defense without sacrificing mobility this armor is able to cause even the sharpest of weapons to be deflected. The spines located on the shoulders, back and powerful tail are used as weapons to deter any attacking predator. Tahnastyx lives an omnivorous lifestyle and has a powerful beak and a long sticky tongue that it uses to feed on small arthropods like ants, termites and snails as well as fungi like mushrooms and lichen. Tahnastyx have poor eyesight and rely on a powerul sense of smell and hearing to make up for it, but this makes them vulnerable to dung and sonic bombs which can be used to stun them. Behavior Tahnastyx are large omnivorous fanged beasts that will aggressively defend themselves against large carnivores and hunters. They typically live solitary lifestyles and only ever pair up to breed. When it comes to parental care, a mother Tahnastyx will give birth to a single joey and carry it in her pouch for about two years, at which point the young Tahnastyx will follow its mother for another three years before being large enough to fend for itself. Notes * ... Trivia * Tahnastyx is inspired by many real world animals such as Pangolins, Megatherium, Doedicurus and Kangaroos. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nrex117 Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster